Heavenly Beautiful
by ausllyforeverafter
Summary: It started one night when Ally was changed, she's not quite a vampire, but not human either. Now she's living with her Uncle and cousin who are vampire hunters that took her in. But now she's feeling a strong connection to the new kid in Marino High, and he does too. What does it mean? He's her other half... but that means he's a vampire. ENJOY AUSLLY
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything **

**Sorry for deleting _My Best Friends Brother, My Sisters Best Friend _but I have been inspired to write this new story and I run by a rule to be working on one story at a time. Obviously I'm finishing up Dawn Of The Dorms soon and I also have the oneshots which is fine :) **

**That reminds me, please review your ideas for my series of Oneshots for Auslly or Raura only. Or PM me. **

* * *

Ally's POV -

I jerked my body upwards to a piercing scream coming from downstairs. It came from my mother in her work office.

"PENNY!" My father yelled from his bedroom and I heard him running down the stairs "YOU SON OF A-"

Then I heard glass shatter and my father struggling. Tears ran from my eyes as I shuffled out of my bed and out the door of my room to run to my little sister. "Tori, Tori wake up" I whispered shaking her shoulder. When I pushed her flat on her back I saw all the blood staining her white sheets and night gown.

I heard a thud from downstairs and slow footsteps leading up the staircase. I got onto my hands and knees and crawled under Tori's bed, biting down onto my fist to keep quiet.

I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could and heard the steps pass. I let out a breath I had been holding ever so quietly and next think I knew, a cold hand gripped my ankles and violently dragged me from under the bed.

I was flipped onto my back and I met the eyes of the man... he was no man at all.

And I'm not talking about a woman here. I'm talking about a _vampire. _

His eyes glowed luminous blue and his pearly white fangs had blood on the points. It dripped from his chin and onto my cheek. I tried to fight him off but he pinned me down with his strength.

"Feisty aren't we?" the vampire laughed.

I spat in his face. "Just kill me already" I closed my eyes bracing myself for the pain. But it never came.

"That'll be too easy my darling" he lowered his mouth to my ear "I'm going to do much worse" he whispered.

He bit down onto my neck in a bone crushing type of pain. But when he let go I was still _alive? _His hand gripped behind my head and forced it onto his bleeding wrist. His cold blood fell into my mouth and I tried to spit as much out as I could. The blood still lingered in the gums of my mouth when he took his wrist from me.

My throat was burning and I grasped it croaking at him "what did you do to me!?" I coughed. My free arm stretched out in front of me and I dragged myself along the blood stained carpets, I could hear the sirens of police and ambulance outside. His hand pulled on my hair "you'll never be human, but soon enough you _will _become a vampire"

He let go of me and jumped out the window, making a run for the woods without being seen.

I flipped onto my back crying when I heard the front door smash open. Many police crowded me shouting things at each other "she's losing blood, quick, get her onto a stretcher bed and load her into the ambulance!" my vision went blurry as I was lifted up.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I expected it all to be a crazy nightmare and I was back in my room safely. But I woke up to a white room and I saw my 16-year-old cousin, Aria, yelling something back to my uncle Matt.

"Shh, she's awake" Aria hushed Uncle Matt and their attention was on me.

"Ally, it's okay, you're safe now" Aria stroked my cheek. "What do you remember?"

Memories flooded last night in flashing images, my sister, glowing eyes, the vampire... _the vampire. _I latched my hand onto my neck and felt a bandage over it.

"Ally! Ally! Calm down!" Aria tried to settle me as I tried my best to shuffle out of bed. Stupid tubes!

"What's happened to me?!" I yelled frustrated.

"Ally, the doctor is coming to take you off your life-support then you're coming home with us in Miami. We'll explain everything on the way"

Just as she finished the doctor came into the room "how'd you sleep miss Ally? I'm terribly sorry for your loss, it was a tragic murder" the doctor sent me an apologetic smile. Murder?

* * *

"Ally, what do you know of your fathers past?"

"His parents died when he was little so him and Uncle Matt were raised by their grandfather" I pulled my black coat further over me. I was feeling really cold but nothing seemed to be working. We were in the car driving from Toronto Canada to Miami Florida. I'd expect it to get warmer, we were almost there even. Just 30 minutes from Uncle Matt's big house.

Aria looked to Uncle Matt "he never told her" she whispered, but I heard it.

"Tell me what?" I leant forward curious to what was coming.

"Ally... Our fathers were raised by their grandfather, who was a vampire, but not by choice. Our family has history of being one of the most famous Vampire Hunters, our great-grandfather knew everything there was about hunting, he was the best of the best, until one of them turned him into one. He taught our fathers the ways of vampire hunting and killing. I started to learn from my dad when I first could hold a knife, but you and Tori were kept from it. Your father didn't want anyone knowing. He thought it would be safer if you all didn't know about vampires"

"Then last night, one came after him. By far more powerful than Lester could anticipate and kill. For some reason, he kept you alive instead of killing you. But he also _changed _you" Aria choked on her words.

"What are you saying Aria? That I'm a-"

"No, you're not a vampire. You're also not human either. You're a fledgling. There's a difference"

_I'm a fledgling? _

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Heavenly Dangerous :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything **

**Hope you liked the first chapter, here's some more :D**

Ally's POV -

I jumped high in the air from the top of a tree and landed cleanly on the ground on one knee and a fist in front. My eyes were glowing blue as my head flicked up to where my name was being called.

It's been one year since Aria and uncle Matt took me in. I've been learning the skills it takes to become a vampire hunter like them. I don't mind killing my own kind (kind of - I'm still only a fledgling) in fact, watching a vampire dyeing in pain brings me joy. Revenge is sweet.

I was out in the forest doing my daily hunt when I heard Aria calling me back home. I ran quickly with a light step on my feet. Aria had her hands on her hips standing on the front porch **( the Cullen house in Twilight is the same in this story; big and in the forest ) **

She was a year older than me and I started going to the same High School as her once I learnt to control my thirst. "We're going to be late for school!" she threw me my backpack and I groaned rolling my eyes. "I can just run from here"

"You'll be seen going through such a public place like Miami" Aria opened the passenger seat to her silver Ferrari. I saw no point in driving when I could run. I eventually gave in and we drove off out of the woods. Uncle Matt was not only rich with his business of Vampire Hunting (which is paid by the government) he bought this house to keep me from being seen.

Matt is an expert on vampires and of course, fledglings like myself. We need to hunt and have blood at least twice a day or we can go on a feeding frenzy and attack anybody, it's just a need we have. I was free to run the woods and hunt but I had to keep a low profile. Not that I listened.

The car rolled slowly before coming to its stop. "Whoa hold on" Aria pulled my wrist back and stared at me. "Shit" she cursed under her breath and ran through her handbag. "This is why you need to hunt earlier, your eyes are still blue" she handed me her sun glasses.

I slipped them on before getting out of the car. It was really sunny-out today and heaps of people were wearing sunglasses anyway, I blended right in.

After 20 minutes I felt my eyes change back to normal so I left the sunglasses in my locker to give back to Aria after school. I sat in the back of my English Extension class with one knee up and no care in the world. The classroom door opens and a tall blonde comes in.

He has ripped denim jeans, nike high tops, a plain white V-neck and red leather jacket on. All eyes were on him and he awkwardly coughed to get the teachers attention.

"Oh right. Class this is Marino High's newest student; Austin Moon. Austin would you like to take a seat up the back with Ally?"

Everyone looked at me, some with jealousy. He kept his head low and when he looked up at me our eyes made contact and he stopped. We both just looked into each others eyes and my heart went crazy. The teacher looked awkwardly at us "when you're done making goo-goo eyes at each other I'd like to continue with our lesson"

I snapped back to reality as he hesitantly sat beside me. "Um Ally" I cleared my throat blushing and held my hand out. "Austin" our hands zapped and I flinched pulling it back just like him. What the hell is going on?

That was the most difficult class of my life with him sitting next to me. As soon as the bell rang him and I stood straight up from our seats, out the door and headed in different directions.

I met up with Aria in the cafeteria where she was sitting reading her new book. If I could describe Aria in 3 words it would be; strong, smart and bookworm. Our training sessions are pretty hard core but she still makes time for her high IQ, straight A record and of course; her books.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" she swallowed the bite of her apple.

"Yeah, I think so" I nodded and just dug into my own apple. The second bite I took I looked down and saw that I had made a love heart.

"My dad's working a double shift tonight, maybe we could do our training in the woods this afternoon?" Aria smiled at me, we weren't supposed to train in the woods. Only ever in our training room down in the basement. Uncle Matt not only hunted and killed vampires for the government secretly, he also had his regular job as a security guard.

"Sounds awesome, I'm still working on running up trees, I always fall onto my back" I laughed at the memory of this morning. And when I say _running, _I mean running face up the trunk. But I lose my speed too quickly and fall.

Aria began to explain some stuff about being careful not to hurt myself too much when I felt a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. My hands gripped the table and I felt Aria's hand over mine "Ally? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I loosened my grip and raised my head. Entering the cafeteria was a tall ginger guy, a short Latino girl and... Austin.

"Him..." I whispered quietly directing my gaze to Austin.

Austin and the other two new kids he came with walked right past my table.

"Austin? He's the new kid, what about him?"

"I-I dunno, I keep feeling these weird _feeling _whenever he's close. In English he and I couldn't break our eye contact" It was hard to explain, feelings were never really an issue with me.

I could feel his eyes on me and I slowly turned my head back. He was furiously bobbing one knee up and his fist held the edge of the table tightly.

I took the opportunity to stand up and leave the cafeteria with Aria calling after me.

* * *

Aria held the boxing bag in place as I punched it with my gloves. I spun my leg around and kicked it in the centre, groaning in effort. "Maybe Uncle Matt will know what's going on with you and this Austin boy" Aria suggested.

"No offence Aria, but I'm not going to be asking Uncle Matt for boy advice" I stopped and wiped the sweat off my forehead with the towel on the other side of the bench. I looked up into the mirror and saw me... well most of me. My reflection was blurry like I wasn't _all _there. One of the perks of being a fledgling.

"I know it's hard Ally, but one day this will all turn into something good, I promise" Aria put a hand on my shoulder behind me. She know's I've never taken this changing well. I'm not vampire, but I'm not human either. But a fledgling. I feed off human food but I _need _blood. Not just to survive, but also to keep my hunger under control.

You should have seen what happened a few months ago. I had gone all day without blood and almost killed a few people.

"That's too far away" I sighed and left the basement.

Aria called my name and chased me back upstairs "Ally wait! Ally! Look I know you don't like this, but you couldn't help it. You could have died, but you chose to live. So you fought off that vampire and became a fledgling, not a human, not a vampire, but both"

I nodded and opened up the fridge. In one of the drawers at the bottom I took a blood bag and took off the cap. The thick juice stained my lips and I could feel it oozing down my throat. Aria gagged "how can vampires drink that" she rolled her eyes. "You'd better put those blood bags back in the downstairs fridge, you know my dad doesn't like it when they're in this one" Aria warned.

I picked up the remaining of the bags and carried them downstairs into the basement. Uncle Matt doesn't like them in the upstairs one incase someone sees. I'd be curious if I found bags of blood in someone else's fridge too.

Uncle Matt came through the door with a handful of plastic bags "need help?" I asked politely about to throw my empty blood bag into the trash can.

"Ah! Outside bin missy. And yes sure, I have a couple more bags in the trunk outside" Uncle Matt set down what he had on the bench.

I walked down the steps of the porch and effortlessly picked up all the plastic bags from the trunk that were filled with groceries. Reaching the top of my porch I sensed something.

Cautiously I set all the bags down at the top of the porch and wandered through the woods wherever my instinct told me to go. I heard Uncle Matt yelling my name but I didn't care. I just kept walking deeper and deeper.

I smelt fresh animal blood, maybe that's what's I sense?

I heard a twig snap and I looked in the direction it came from. Slowly walking near it. Whatever it was, I can take it. I could hear my pray behind the bushes and I crouched down. My eyes glowed a pale blue colour and I felt my fangs sharpen.

I jumped over and tackled my pray, rolling over a few times before pinning it under me... only to see a beautiful pair of eyes and blonde hair.

It's him...


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything**

* * *

Ally's POV -

I panted and my eyes went back to normal, seeing as my pray, wasn't my pray at all. It was that blonde boy, Austin, from school. I was pretty much straddling him with the boy under me and his arms pinned above his head.

"Austin?" my eyebrows knotted together.

"It's you" he breathed out staring at me.

I got up and pulled him to his feet by his collar "are you following me?" I asked aggressively.

"No, well yes, just not _you... _I'm following my instinct"

My eyes softened "that's what you were doing as well wasn't it" he asked in a worried tone.

I looked down and nodded, letting go of his shirt. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"It's okay"

This. Is. So. Awkward.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I think you should stay away from me" I pushed my hair behind my ears awkwardly switching my weight over to the other leg.

"Uh yeah, I think it's best too" he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "See ya"

He walked in the opposite direction with his head low and I went back to the house to an angry Uncle Matt tapping his foot on the porch. "Where were you?" he yelled stubbornly.

"Sorry, I smelt blood and followed it... just a dead deer" I cleared my throat. That usually worked as an excuse for when I would wonder off.

He nodded and I walked past up to my room. It had red walls, a white carpet, my bed with its white sheets and the black rug under it. My closet was painted a crisp white colour and filled with all the latest fashion and clothing. The desk had heaps of shelves and neatly organised in small tubs and folders.

My phone was on charge on the side of my desk and it started vibrating. It was moving off the edge of the desk and I used my speed to catch it in time. I answered the call "hello?"

"Ally Dawson?" the males voice was deep on the other end of the phone.

"Yes that's me" I sat back onto my bed.

He chuckled slightly "remember me"

His voice rippled in the drums of my ears and my eyes began to lose focus, replacing my vision with flashed memories of the incident last year. The face of the vampire was right in front of mine right when he was about to turn me, his voice echoing through the memory of what he said that night.

I dropped my phone on my bed in shock. How did he find me?

I shook my head when my vision was back to normal and I placed my phone back to my ear "what do you want with me?"

"Ally. Ally. Ally. Do you not remember what I said to you that night? _You will become one of us" _his sentence morphing into a whisper.

"No. No leave me alone!" I hung up and had a spaz on my bed, punching my pillows and screaming into them. No. No. No. No. NO!

I'M NOT BECOMING A VAMPIRE!

My door slammed open and I gasped, but it was just Aria. I panted and just let myself cry. She ran to my side and held me in a long hug. "Shh, what happened?"

"H-He found me"

I could feel her arms loosen on me and she just moved herself back, staring at me in disbelief. "He as in-" she gulped "_the vampire?__" _

I nodded slowly and she hugged me tightly again. Both of us scared shitless.

"He won't get to you, we won't let him" she whispered soothing words and positive thought into my ear.

I don't want to become one of them. I know I'm half vampire, but I'm still half human. I don't want to lose my mortality! I want to find somebody, have kids with them, grow old with them! NOT STUCK 17 YEARS OLD FOREVER!

* * *

It was a long week. There was no sign of Austin at all.

That vampire dude hasn't tried calling me so that's good I guess. But I'm still scared to stay home alone.

"Ally. Ally. Ally... ALLY!" Aria shouted at me

"Huh?" I looked in my surroundings, zoning out from my deep thought.

"You're tensing and you just bent the table" Aria looked down at the metal table. It now had a hand-shaped dent on the edge. Crap.

"Something's up, I can tell" Aria looked me in the eyes. I looked away "It's nothing"

"Ally! You've never acted this way before. Even when that creepy vampire called you last week"

I kept getting image flashes of Austin in my mind, repeating over and over again of every moment we've had. It made my blood boil and my head spin. "Lets just go home" I pushed my chair back and headed to the parking lot.

My head stared out the window into the woods that we were passing through to Uncle Matts house. "Look, I don't know when you'll talk to me about this, but you need to understand that you have to. You're only a fledgling and things will change in you. Just 2 months ago you started floating in your sleep" she sighed "if this is something to do with your vampire side, then I need to find out whether its good bad, or possibly dangerous"

I stayed silent and didn't respond. Just getting lost into my own thought of a beautiful pain.

I dragged back behind Aria up the porch and finally met her in the kitchen. I can't think straight today, nor have I all WEEK!

Aria started talking to me about going out for dinner to clear my mind, but her voice became a low echo with an irritating beep, my vision was blurry, I had sweat dripping from my head and my breathing was out of control.

"Oh my god! Ally!" Aria came over to me as I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I stared at the ceiling and it all went black.

* * *

Aria's POV -

Don't get me wrong, Uncle Matt and I love Ally, fledgling or not. But when something goes wrong, it scares us. Matt came running in the door after I called him for help five minutes ago.

I was kneeling on the ground crying, holding Ally's head on my lap. Her eyes hung open with a straight expression and there was still a pulse, I didn't know what to do. As far as I know, Vampires don't pass out... even Fledglings.

My dad helped me carry Ally's body up to her room and lied her in the middle of her bed. Matt started flashing his torch from eye to eye, getting no response. "Dad she's losing colour, what's happening?!" I cried out to him. "I-I don't know sweetie" dad choked in shock. This has never happened before and it's scaring me.

He pulled a pocket knife from the long cargo pants he was wearing and slit his wrist. Blood dripped down and he let the drops roll off his wrist and into Ally's mouth. Her eyes glowed bright blue as they usually did and blinked once.

"Ally!" I sighed of relief that she was okay.

She looked weak and whispered "Austin" before falling asleep of exhaustion.

"Austin?" My father faced me "who's that?"

Matt looked straight at me with a serious face. "H-he's one of the new students at school" that was all I had to say for him to get up and go straight to his study and research on anything that could have to do with what's wrong with Ally. If something new comes up, he doesn't usually like it and spends hours trying to find out what it is and how to fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything **

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

I don't know what happened to me. Waking up to Aria crying beside my bed made me think that whatever is wrong, it's got to be something bad. I need to clear my head.

"Ally-" Aria warned me just as I was walking out the front door.

"I'll be fine Aria, I'm just going for a run"

She sighed and nodded "come back alive please"

"No promises" I grinned, she poked her tongue out teasingly.

I stood on the front porch and gazed my head around and took off down the road. I don't know why, but I just kept on running. Wherever the wind blew, wherever nature was calling, I was there. I jumped a large rock and rebounded off tree to tree. The wind in my face was exhilarating, I so needed it.

I slowed down my pace when I came out of the woods and passed through the mall. Where am I even going? I have no idea.

My feet came to a stop and I was barely out of breath. Why here?

I took in what was right in front of me... Marino High School. But I felt the need to go in. The halls were empty and the lights were off, figures, it is a weekend. The light above me flickered dangerously, like in those horror movies when a girl goes into her school and gets murdered.

In my case, it's highly likely but I'll take that chance.

I picked up a scent... boys locker rooms. Gross. The lights were really dim but I followed it. What is that smell?

I looked over to the bench and there was a pair of dirty socks. And they say girls are messier than guys! This reeks in here! And that's coming from a fledgling who feeds off raw meat once a day.

I-Is that... blood? I turned into a row of blue lockers. It's really hot in here and I'm not too fond of heat, the sun I don't mind though. The sun makes my feel alive in my state.

I stopped in front of a locker and sniffed it. My fist wrapped around the steel lock and I tugged it right off. There, open. As soon as I opened it there was a white T-shirt, muddy shoes, shredded jeans with claw marks and a hoodie damp with blood. These clothes look like they've been washed but I can still smell it.

I folded the white shirt in my hands and held it under my nose. That's... that's wolf blood. Whose locker is this? I threw it in and smelt everything else. More whiffs and faded smells of it. This makes no sense. What kind of student would have wolf blood on their clothes and then stash them in their gym locker?

I pulled out the shoes and left the locker door wide open. Leaving the school as fast as I could.

"Uncle Matt! Uncle Matt!" I called running through the house.

"He's not here" Aria came down the stairs chomping at her apple "what's up kiddo? You were gone a while"

I stayed quiet and held up the pair of shoes "I found these in a gym locker along with some clothes, they smell like wolf blood" I handed them over.

"Come on" Aria led me to the basement into Uncle Matts study. "Put them on here, we might be able to detect some sort of DNA on this" Aira pointed to a blue glass table with a scanner above it.

I set them down gently and Aria pressed a combination of buttons. A blue line scanned the shoes several times and then turned off, sending all the data to the computer.

Aria sighed "this is not just a wolf Alls, this is a _werewolf _and whoever it was, has killed it"

"Well who does it say it was?" I put my hands on my hips.

"That's the thing Ally, it's not coming up. It has no identification... that means it's not human"

"But a werewolf isn't human, how come it's coming up with that DNA" I bent over and tried fiddling with the computer.

"A werewolf is part human. This creature isn't human at all, it was _born _that way and has no identity"

This is seriously fucked up...

* * *

The leaves and twigs crunched under my feet.

"It's getting stronger" I sniffed the air.

Whatever and whoever this creature is, they were nice enough to leave a trail of footprints for me to sniff out. "Ally!" Aria stopped behind me. "What's wrong?" I turned around.

She pointed to the bushes and lying there was a shredded werewolf. It had a grey and black coat, not to mention most of it's meat eaten out. "Shit" I whispered under my breath. We squatted beside it and Aria held a luminous blue light above it. Checking the side the tiny screen one word flashed over and over again. **MATCH **

"This is the one" Aria snapped some plastic gloves on her hands and started poking at the dead wolf. I heard a small bark and rose my head. Huh?

There were more. I stepped over the dead wolf and in the bushes all curled up were 4 baby pups. "Awww" I picked one up.

"Careful Ally" Aria warned.

"I know" I rolled my eyes. "Aww, who would leave a wittle guy like you out here" I pouted at the baby wolf. It looked like a husky but a bit bigger.

"This is their mother, and I'm guessing our mystery attacker ate this one and didn't know about the pups hidden. Werewolves are smart like that. They're willing to give their own lives to protect their pups"

That's so sad. "Well we can't just leave them here, they'll starve"

"Ally, absolutely not! Those are werewolves! When they become old enough to bite you'll be the first to go. They'll pick up on the fact you're not human" Aria widened her eyes in seriousness.

I pouted and faced the baby wolf towards her "look at that sweet little face, does that look like a monster to you?"

She stomped her foot knowing she was beaten. "Fine but you're explaining to my dad about this"

I grinned and happily picked up 2 and Aria held the others. "Ally wait. We can't leave this werewolf here, a human sees this their kind is exposed, and next it will be yours"

I sighed and passed the pups over to her.

We buried the wolf and lied some lovely flowers over the top "may you rest peacefully, and I will avenge you" I kissed my hand then onto the dirt.

* * *

"So, are we going to name them or what?" Aria folded her arms in the doorway. I bent down and placed a bowl of water on the floor for the fourth pup and pet it's back.

"Hmm, I didn't think of that?" I wiped my hands on my jeans. One was drinking water and the others played on their mat, playfully barking and rolling around.

"I like Coda"

"Great, 1 down, 3 to go" Aria laughed. "Umm, well there's 3 boys and a girl so I think Delilah"

"Aww pretty... and maybe Toby and Ezra?"

Aria shook her head laughing "pretty little liars? Seriously? Okay fine it suits anyway"

Now we just have to wait until Uncle Matt gets home...

* * *

"ALLY!" I heard Uncle Matt call me downstairs. Oh great, he found the werewolf pups... I'm in deep shit.

"Yesss" I said sweetly.

"Don't try acting all sweet on me. Explain these" Uncle Matt stepped aside to 4 cubs playing around behind him.

I pouted "please Uncle Matt! We found their mother dead and they were all alone! They love me!" I bent down to Delilah who ran up to me. Proves my point doesn't it.

Delilah was easy to tell from the others because I put a tiny pink ribbon on her head. She didn't mind.

"They're werewolves Ally!"

"But they're only little, we can raise them _our _way so when they're older, they can kill with us and not against us" I knew what was coming but I think I've already covered it.

"Werewolves protect HUMANS from vampires without the humans even knowing, they'll protect Aria and I but not you. You're a vampire for Christ's sake" Uncle Matt put his hands on his hips furiously.

"Fledgling. And like I said, they love me. I rescued them and we can teach them not to eat me. I promise, if anything happens I'll tell you"

"Fine, but if they're hungry, you're feeding them yourself, if they're sleepy, you put them to sleep yourself, and if they're dead, you bury them yourself" he stormed up the stairs.

I laughed to myself and played with Coda, Toby, Ezra and Delilah.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything. Again, check out my Oneshots and request :D **

**Enjoy this next chapter. Sorry if I'm not posting, It's a 2 week holiday and I could be doing things :( **

**But I promise I'll make time for my fanfictions! **

**Shoutout to my best friend and fellow writer: ausllylovestory go check out her two stories, they're so amazing :D**

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

The school bell rang and I clutched my school books closely to my chest keeping a sharp eye on every boy in the school. I need to find out who owned that locker, or _what _owned it.

This thing isn't human if it's DNA can't be picked up. Mine can, because I'm still part human. I mean what could it possibly be that can morph into a human yet strong enough to take down a werewolf as big as the one Aria and I found? Not an elf or fairy that's for sure. Demon? No that's not it. Demons can only survive the human world if they're legit up in _flames. _

Is it possible for a werewolf to attack another werewolf? Sure, there are good and bad vampires but it's different with wolves. They're more holy and wise to do that, they're job here on earth is to kill all that is bad in this world while still keeping all unknown species, well... unknown.

What about a mermaid? Those things are ferocious creatures. Step foot in mermaid waters and you're entire body is shredded down to the bone. You'd think they're beautiful and sweet fish that comb their long colourful hair and sing all day but not in reality. Reality is a shit world, I'll tell you that. Their pale but dark blue skin, sharp tail and fangs are hard to escape. I know right, a mermaid with fangs? Sorry but it's the truth. You'd think Sirens would be more of a worry. I call bullshit.

Vampire? That's what I was both hoping and dreading for. If it's a vampire, I can kill it, along with Aria and Uncle Matt's help too. But then again, not only did it take down a werewolf that size but it could also be the one that turned me a year ago in my own home. The same one that called me a week ago. Uncle Matt is trying to trace the call but there's nothing. And lately he's been more focused on something else. But Aria won't tell me what. It must be serious.

**Aria's POV - **

Uncle Matt won't get out of his office. He's been doing research on this Austin boy that Ally said before passing out a few days ago. Whatever happened to Ally it has something to do with him. But she'll freak if I told her. She's already stressing so much about this boy, that and this mysterious vampire that changed her into the fledgling she is today. There's just too much food on her plate that she can take at once.

My phone rang at lunch time, Uncle Matt?

"What's the sitch?" I answered. I sound like Kim Possible when I answer the phone like that but I made it up first, I swear.

"What is is with teenaged slang? Is it that hard to say situation?" Uncle Matt sighed. "I've found news on this Austin boy. He has an adoptive brother and sister, Dez and Trish. They've ran away from their home town in England where their parents still are. I'm booking the next flight to find out further who this family is and what they have to do with Ally's break down"

"What about Ally and I?" I went into the bathrooms that were empty.

"You go on with your every day life until I get back. If anything happens, you call me, I need to know what all this is about. You and I both know everything there is to know about the vampire world, yet this happens to Ally and we have no clue what's going on? It's suspicious and it makes it my business to get all over it" his voice wired through the phone. The call died and I checked my phone.

**Call disconnected. **

"What the?" I pulled it back up to my ear "hello? Dad? You still there? Shit" I sighed putting my phone down. The bathroom lights flickered on and off and went out.

There was a small creak "hello? Who's there?" I looked around in the darkness. I walked forward and felt around for the handle. With every tug it wouldn't budge. "Hello? The door's locked" I called. But no response. "This isn't funny, open up" what kind of lame prank is this?

A pair of glowing blue eyes reflected through the mirror and I gasped. "Ally? Ally is that you?" I cried silently. I turned back to the door tugging for my life. I leant my back against it and the eyes were gone. "Oh god" I whispered to myself.

Slowly stepping forward I looked in the empty toilet stalls with heavy pants. I stopped when I reached the end when I felt a hand cover my mouth. I let out a muffled scream but it was no use. I was out like a light.

**Ally's POV - **

I sighed sitting in my Extended English class and surprisingly Austin was there. Wow, when was the last time he was here?

I hesitantly sat beside him and stayed silent. "Okay class I hope you all brought in your papers on Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet" the teacher sighed shuffling papers on her desk.

I unzipped my backpack and pulled out 4 clear sheets with double-sided paper in each, all put together. The teacher came around and I went to pick up Austin's paper when our hands met. I went into full shock with the bolt of electricity, some sort of dream appearing in my mind.

_Images of Austin standing close to me in the middle of the forest, then in a flash further back, and then again and again. He disappeared and I felt his cold breath at my neck. "Shh" he hushed me, peppering soft kisses along my neck. They became tender and deeper with every nip on my skin. I groaned in pleasure and held back another when he bit harder. _

_My head leant back onto his and I cupped his cheek as he sucked on my neck. My fingers lingered on my skin and blood dripped down. To my own surprise I licked my fingers seductively as Austin's hands held my waist from behind. I pulled away and faced him, placing my palms on his buff chest. _

_Blood dropped from his bottom lip and I kissed him hard and passionately, earning myself a response back from him. _

I couldn't hold it any longer and crashing on the floor. Austin sat there in shock, his eyes widened with heavy panting. I could feel the whole class surround me as I passed out cold. What was that?

* * *

I woke in the nurses office, flat on my back with an icepack resting on my head. I sat myself up and beside me was Austin sitting on the other bed tapping his heel at the ground, and his fingers intertwining together. "A-Austin?" I squeaked. He rose his head. In one swift movement he lunged across at me and cupped my face.

I panted scared as our eyes looked deeply into the others. I felt like I was looking past his eyes, deeper into the shade of brown behind it. Words scrambled in his mind in soft whispers. "You saw it too" my chest rose and fell with every deep breath.

His hand slid off my cheek slowly and nodded. I thought back to what I had seen in my dream, but it wasn't the same, just blurry images and flashes of scenes, like a glitch effect. But before it seemed so real, like I was there and it was really happening. I stared at Austin and tried to read his blank expression. Our foreheads touched still making eye contact. His eyes twirled into a spiral and I fell deeper into his stare.

A flash of light came before me and I saw the same thing again.

_Austin __disappeared at the back of the forest and I felt his cold breath at my neck. "Shh" he hushed me, peppering soft kisses along my neck. They became tender and deeper with every nip on my skin. I groaned in pleasure and held back another when he bit harder. _

_My head leant back onto his and I cupped his cheek as he sucked on my neck. My fingers lingered on my skin and blood dripped down. To my own surprise I licked my fingers seductively as Austin's hands held my waist from behind. I pulled away and faced him, placing my palms on his buff chest. _

_Blood dropped from his bottom lip and I kissed him hard and passionately, earning myself a response back from him. _

I held myself together fighting back the migraine I was feeling in the centre of my head.

_Austin pulled back and my eyes glowed bright blue. Just sweetly kissing his hand cupping my cheek. "We can't stay here" he whispered softly into my ear, gently stroking back some of my hair. "Why" I giggled following him as he stepped back, walking behind trees. I gave him a flirtatious look. _

_"It's not safe for us, the enemy already knows of the life inside you" Austin appeared in the branch above the tree I was under. In one swift move he was on the ground facing me as we stared down. His hand sliding under my loose shirt and holding my stomach. "I can't lose you" he had a tear in his eye as I held my hands over his. _

It became hard for me to bare and I pulled away from Austin, falling back onto my bed and shivering. Austin leant over me on the bed, a hand holding himself above me on either sides of my head "Ally" he repeated.

"Ally fight it" the sound of an irritating bell rang over his faded voice "fight it, let my voice bring you back"

My eyes clenched shut from the pain bulging in my head

"Concentrate on my voice, Ally fight it"

I thought of his husky voice and slowly the light faded off and my vision was clear again. Austin smiled only a few inches off my face.

"Austin what's going on" I whispered out of breath.

"It will all be clear" his voice lowered in a hoarse whisper. He stared down at me, slowly letting his head lean towards mine as our eyes fluttered closed. His lips met mine and it felt like I was kissing a marshmallow. Soft, sweet and yummy ;)

Our lips lingered and it slowly deepened. He kissed me softly like I was fragile and precious, desperately trying not to harm me. I was is such bliss of pleasure I felt him tense up. And within only a few seconds he was in a hurry to walk out the door.

My lips still buzzed and I gently ran a finger across my bottom lip. What just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything **

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

Okay so here's my life story;

Before I was born my human mother fell for a man, your typical love story. When she found out she was pregnant with me things started going wrong and she put the pieces together. I was drinking her blood from the inside, making her sick unlike any normal human pregnancy. She was 8 months with me when she confronted my father... a vampire.

It came to a point where I was breaking almost every bone in her body, eating away from the inside. She lay screaming on her bed, blood soaking between her legs on her shorts and staining the white sheets. She wanted out of all this pain. A close friend of my fathers, Antonio, found my mother lying on her red stained sheets with a knife in her hands and a cut open stomach... not to mention a crying baby in her arms... me.

Antonio took me in along with his wife, Ellen and their two adoptive children; Dez and Trish. My family was American but we were raised in London, England. About a month ago Ellen and Antonio packed us on the next plane to Miami, the situation seemed pretty urgent if they were trying to keep us _safe. _

They're alive but hiding in an underground coven. It's just Dez, Trish and I surviving in a stolen apartment in Miami... we kind of ate the owners. But still, none of us know the reason we're here, just that we're hiding from something/someone.

**Aria's POV - **

My head hung down and I slowly raised it, opening my sleepy eyes. It was dark and I was tied to a chair. A spotlight was on me and I frantically tried to pull from my bonds.

"It's hopeless" a dark voice echoed from the corner. It's figure moving closer but stopped before entering under the light.

"Stay away from me" I tried to break free. He just laughed "why would I be afraid of a helpless girl like you"

Suddenly his eyes glowed bright blue and I whispered to myself "vampire"

The man huffed "Ha, correct" and with that he stepped into the light. He was tall, slick black hair, pale skin and dressed in a black coat, hands shoved into it's pockets. "What do you want from me?" I looked at him in disgust.

He circled my chair and stopped behind me, gripping my chairs sides "Aria Dawson, daughter of Matt Dawson and niece of Lester Dawson... not to mention his pest daughter Ally" he scoffed.

A bell rang in my head. Ally. "You... you turned her" I snapped.

"Clever girl" he continued walking in circles around the chair. "Your cousin cousin has something I want... her _life. _You're a vampire expert aren't you? Tell me... what happened in the year 1862" he spat bitterly in my ear.

I sighed. This is about revenge. On October 11th, 1862, an underground vampire coven in Rome... Cyntha Moon, daughter of the great ruler himself, fell in love with a servant man, a human. They would sneak around to see each other, ending in perfect love (aka; sex). Cynthia left the castle walls to the outside commotion, Van was chained to the floor with a vampire lashing his back with a whip, with every crack came a scream. It was said that another slave girl had seen Van sneaking into the castle that night. Cynthia cried to her father to release him and held a long blade at his throat. Van was held up with four guns closely on watch around him. "Release him, for the sake of your grandchild" Cynthia pulled her fathers hand over her stomach that moved inside. Van stared in shock, what had they done? They broke the biggest rule in the history of vampires, they combined the species. It's what Cynthia's father dreaded would ever happen in his kingdom.

In the end Cynthia, along with the unborn child, were killed by her father himself. It pained him he had to kill his own daughter, but he cared about his species more. Selfish right? Van escaped killing the king with a blade down his throat and it brought him joy to his depressed life. He was the vampire hunter and killer, many of the kings daughters and sons went along with him in fear of their own coven and the families have been hunted down ever since.

The vampire began laughing "very good, but you're missing one detail" crap he's reading my mind.

"The king survived" he whispered into my ear. "You can't kill a vampire silly girl, not with a blade" he chucked deeply.

I looked at him in shock "that's right silly girl... I'm baaaa-aaaack" he sang in a creepy tone.

"My entire family turned against me after I sacrificed my daughter! The Dawson's have become a long line of vampire hunters such as yourself. Tell me. Where. Is. Ally" he growled hoarsely.

"I-I don't know" I panted.

"Well you're going to find her after I'm done with you" he attacked my neck, blood oozing and running off my shoulder. I was losing consciousness as he pulled back with bits of skin lingering on his teeth. He bit down onto his wrist and my head was pulled up to it. I wasn't strong enough to fight it off and I helplessly swallowed. His eyes stared into mine and I felt a powerful sting in my mind. I screamed and broke free of my bonds, falling to the floor with my entire body shaking like I had been electrocuted.

"Sweet dreams he whispered as I passed out"

**Ally's POV - **

Austin wasn't there at lunch or in my other classes, he probably left after that incident and I couldn't find Aria anywhere. I sighed walking through my front door and dropping my bag in the corner. I smiled to myself seeing Aria sound asleep on the couch. Aww.

**( okay so the vampire has taken her home while passed out, more will be explained later )**

I ran to the basement hearing the pups barking like nuts, but when I opened the door they bolted through and ran to the front door, scratching it like crazy. "What's the matter" I followed them and picked up Coda, scratching his head. Ezra went over to Aria, jumping on top of the couch and sniffing on her. He barked at the pups and they all went over to sniff her, Coda desperately trying to break free of my hold.

They growled and barked at her but I shooed them off the couch "no" I gave a stern warning. I sat on the couch beside Aria and shook her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open but I flinched backwards... they weren't brown anymore... they were glowing blue.

"Aria?" I panted against the wall frightened. "Aria what happened to you?"

"Ally what are you talking about?" Aria looked in the mirror then broke down crying. "Ally! Ally what's going on!" she screamed on the floor with her hands covering her eyes, letting the tears drip under them.

I bent down beside her, she flinched when I put my hand on her "what do you remember?"

"I-I was in the bathroom talking to my dad... then the lights went out and the call disconnected. A pair of blue eyes reflected in the mirror and next thing I knew, I was out cold. And-and then... AH!" she grasped her head in pain.

"And what?" I moved closer releasing her hands from her head.

"I-I don't remember... just the eyes" she cried on the floor. I flipped her hair over her neck and there it was. Two scars on her neck and what looks to be dried up blood. "You've been bitten" I whispered. Aria broke down crying again, hating the fact that it's true. Repeating the same word over and over again; no.

I pulled her into a hug as she whispered it to herself desperate to believe it isn't real. "Aria it's okay" I hushed her. "We need to call Uncle Matt" I sighed.

"No, he's in England" her voice croaked, choking on her words.

I helped Aria to her feet "what? Why is he in England? Since when?"

"That's what he was calling me about today, i-it's to do with when you passed out for no reason last week" she sniffed. "Aria we went over this, I was just tired or something" I looked her straight in the eyes.

"No you don't understand... you didn't just pass out, your eyes were glowing a-and you said a name... you said Austin's name" she mumbled the last part.

"Austin?" I panicked, why Austin? It brought back memories of earlier today in not only the classroom but the nurses office especially. My lips tingled and flashes of him with me appeared in my mind then back to reality.

"Ally there's something going on between you and Austin, magic wise, you said so yourself, you feel a weird connection with him and you sense Austin whenever he's around" Aria put her hands on her hips. I stayed quiet focusing on what happened today. How could he just leave me like that?

Aria squinted her eyes " "

"Huh? What?" I snapped back. "I saw that! You and Austin kissed!" Aria screamed excited. "This is huge, tell me everything, what happened" she sat me on the couch.

"You read minds too now don't you" I sighed. Great, there goes my alone and private thoughts for the rest of my cursed life. I stared into her eyes like I did with Austin earlier and she saw through me as I opened up my mind to her. When it was over she blinked rapidly "I don't know, I just had this crazy dream about him when our hands touched" I shrugged.

Aria winked "more like a fantasy, oooh, Ally's got a boyfriend!" she teased.

I through the pillow at her face "I do not!" I laughed. We settled down and I sighed "you know we'll have to tell Uncle Matt everything that's happened today, that part about me and Austin, and the fact you're now a vampire"

Aria frowned "I didn't mean for this to happen"

"Aww Ari, I know you didn't and I know Uncle Matt will understand that you couldn't help it" I put a supporting hand on her knee. Coda, Delilah, Ezra and Toby jumped onto the couch and I held back Toby who was barking and growling at Aria. "Tobyyyy, no. You'll have to warm up to them now"

Aria stood up and dropped her jacket on the floor, walking into the kitchen and dropping a blood bag on the bench. "I know you don't want to but you'll die, oh and say goodbye to your precious apples and human food" I chucked.

Vampires can ONLY drink blood. Unlike me, I'm still part human and can eat human foods. Poor Aria, this wasn't supposed to happen. The pups jumped off me and sniffed at the jacket. Delilah started tugging one end against Ezra and teared it apart. "Hey! No, bad puppies. Aira! They're eating your jacket" I called trying to pull the jacket from them.

Aria jogged in and helped me with the jacket. We got most of it but in the end the pups just chewed happily on their pieces. We sighed and sat back holding the shredded jacket. Aria squinted at it unfolding the ripped material. "What?" I asked her.

"Tell me? Did I wear a jacket to school today?" she dropped it onto her lap turning her head towards mine.

I shook my head "Aria? Whose jacket is that?" we faced the pups who were chewing for dear life at the pieces. "Vampire" we said in sync.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything **

* * *

**Uncle Matt's POV - **

I shone my torch around the empty apartment room. It was dark and broken, like no one's lived here in years, possibly decades. Squatting down I pushed aside a pile of broken boards and underneath was a photo frame with smashed glass. I slid the photo out of the frame and looked at it.

It was a smiling family, 2 adults and 3 teenagers. I shoved it in my pocket and stood up looking around again. I walked into one of the bedrooms, it had burnt, floral wallpaper and a broken bed. Stepping over the missing floorboards I kept my balance on all the non stable ones too as I made my way to the closet.

When i opened the doors I jumped out of my skin. I slapped my hand on my chest panting when I realised it was just a rag doll with missing plastic eyes. I pulled the newspaper article from my jacket that I printed. It said that while the family was out the house caught fire.

Looking around I could tell, this was no accident. Broken shelves, tipped out drawers with clothes all over the floor. Somebody was looking for something and then set the apartment on fire.

Accident? I call bullshit.

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

I took a long sip of water leaning my back against my locker. My knees were struggling to hold me up and my head was spinning. Aria is taking a few weeks off school with the whole Vampire newborn thing. I've already called the school with my best Aunt Kerrie impression, informing the office that Aria is away in Colorado with "me".

A light swept through me and at the same time Austin and I turned around. He looked pained and I could barely keep hold myself up. Talk about weak in the knees. It slowly faded away as my legs gave in and fell to the ground, feeling my head crash against the tiles. There were a series of gasps and screams.

My eyes went blurry and I saw Austin collapse as well.

"Austin" I whispered then blacking out.

_"Ally, Ally wake up" a voice called in my head. My eyes blinked several times open answering to my call. I looked around and I was lying in the middle of the forest alone. Who said my name? "Aaallyyy" it called again more deep ending with a cackle. _

_A man stepped into the shadow behind the moonlight and I could only make out his figure. "Who are you?" I asked slowly and carefully getting up. He disappeared then reappeared somewhere else "we've met before" his eyes glowed in the darkness. "You" I held back a cry of fear, recognising the pair of eyes staring at me.  
_

_"You know your cousin has a very similar taste to you... shame you didn't get the full treatment" I could feel the smirk on his face, oh how I wanted to slap it right off. _

_"You made her that way. I was strong enough to fight it off. Why didn't you let me die" I cried out in screams to him. _

_"I need to see your suffering, but as far as I'm concerned neither you or Aria were afraid of death. What kind of suffering is in death to you too? So, I kept you, well... kind of alive" his bellowed laugh rolled out. I wanted to shove a blade down his throat and I'll be having the last laugh. _

_I ran to him in anger and whenever I'd swing my fist at him, he'd disappear and reappear somewhere else. It went on like this until I broke down crying on my knees. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" my throat stung with a violent scream. His laugh echoed all around me and I was huffing loudly, my head spinning in my surroundings trying to find him as it continued on. _

"NO!" I screamed sitting myself up. I panted seeing I was in my room again with... Austin?

"Shh" he stroked some hair behind my ear, sitting on my bed beside my legs. "You saw something" he whispered hushing me. Tears sprung my eyes and I did the first thing I could think of. I reached out to Austin and hugged him as tight as I could, crying into his chest. The feeling when we touched glowed inside me but I didn't care this time.

Aria came running up and I let go of Austin "Ally! Oh thank god you're awake" she looked at me with relief and gave me a hug.

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

"This isn't the first time this has happened you know" Aria whispered to me in the hallways as Ally resting in her bedroom.

"I know..." I mumbled to myself. I kept turning my head to Ally's door "she's fine Austin" Aria assured me. I knew that but I couldn't help but want to be in there with her.

Aria went downstairs and I slowly tiptoed to Ally's room, creaking the door open the tiniest bit. Stepping inside I took some steps closer to her bed. Ally's eyes opened as she saw me then smiled. "Shh, you need to rest" I sat on the bed beside her with a smile. Twirling my fingers in her hair we just stared at each other. She felt the same things I felt whenever we were near.

"Austin I'm fine really" she sat up and crossed her legs on the bed. She sighed looking down "Austin I- look I don't know what happened in the nurses office but since then I just can't help but want you near even more" our foreheads touched but she refused to make eye contact.

My hand stroked her soft cheek "I feel the same" I whispered. Our lips brushed against each other with that familiar zing. She giggled feeling it too. "Ally - you belong with me" I closed my eyes then closed the gap between us. It wasn't a gentle kiss like before but it wasn't rough either. It was more filled with want and passion.

Her tongue slipped along mine and she slid my hands onto her waist. She sat comfortably and pushed me back, climbing over my knees and straddling my waist. I sat with my back against the end of her bed with my knees up. She pulled her hair across to one side and I pulled away to trail along her neck.

She breathed out a deep moan as I sucked on her skin.

* * *

**Ally's POV - ( Sorry for switching POV's a lot ) **

The feeling was breath taking and I wanted more. My eyelids opened and my eyes were their glowing blue colour and I ran my tongue under my fangs, accidentally cutting it. Blood came out and I pulled Austin's mouth back to mine. He groaned and sucked and kissed me roughly making noises as he did.

Austin released my head kissing my neck once again with force and I felt his teeth nip my skin, then it got harder and I hissed "Austin" I tried to not put pain in my voice from the sting on my neck. "Austin, ow!"

He immediately pulled off staring at me and I gasped. My hand wiped on my neck and I smeared the small amount of blood on my shoulder. H-He's a vampire? I wasn't sure whether to be scared or happy. I mean, he's a vampire and I'm a fledgling makes sense right? But then again... I'm still part human, he was sucking my blood not 10 seconds ago!

"Ally - I can explain" Austin tried to assure me. I shuffled back and off my bed near the window. He followed me as his eyes went back to normal but I still saw the red stains on his lips. "You don't need to be afraid"

"I- I... I need to show you something" I opened my window and jumped from the roof, rolling on the grass. "Ally wait!" Austin chased after me through the woods as I kept running. "Ally!" he jumped in front of me. Vampires are faster than fledglings after all. "Ally I can explain, you don't need to be afraid of -"

"Do I Austin?! I really don't know if I should because about a minute ago you were drinking my blood!" I yelled at him coming to a stop. I continued with a softer voice coming closer. I cupped his face and looked him in the eyes "but I'm not who you think I am either" I sighed looking down.

"Ally? What are you saying?"

I raised my head flashing my glowing eyes at him and hissed my fangs. Austin's eyes widened and he hissed back. We circled each other and as usual vampire instinct, we attacked. I tried to dodge him by jumping over but as I was above his head he tugged on my ankle, pulling me down. At last second I grabbed his collar taking him down with me.

We rolled down the hill with leaves crunching beneath us. I took the opportunity and weighed all my strength and weight onto him as I pinned his arms above my head with another hiss. "Austin stop!" I straddled him once again. This has to be the third time now.

"You're a vampire!" he yelled under me.

"I'm not you jerk!" I screamed even louder over him, panting I continued more calmly "I'm a fledgling"

Austin used his strength and rolled us over so he was on top of me. "How did you find me?" he squinted his eyes.

"Same way you found me... when _you _moved to _my _school and sensed _me. _So what are you on about?" I scrunched up my nose in disgust that he was accusing me.

"Who sent you to kill me?! Answer or you're dead!"

"NOBODY! I'm not here to kill you!" that was it. I pushed him off and held him against a nearby tree. We both panted seeing the anger in each others eyes. It's only vampire nature to kill another, you can't trust anybody these days. For all I know he could be a bad guy. Well it seems that way by how he's putting it.

All you could hear was our heavy breathing when I groaned kissing his lips.

* * *

**Austin's POV - ( again I apologise but I want you to see both sides of this story )**

She was probably sent to follow us to Miami and kill me, along with Trish and Dez. We both argued when she pressed me against a tree. I stared at her in disbelief, I fell for her, and now she's about to rip out my heart. Not going to kill me my ass, there isn't one vampire that isn't looking to kill my family.

She pressed her lips against mine and a vision flashed into my mind. She was showing me her past through her mind.

_"Tori wake up" Ally shook a little girl on the bed almost in tears. You could hear in the background screaming and choking. The girl was flipped onto her back laying in a pool of blood staining her sheets. Ally gasped crawling under the bed when hearing the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Looking from under the bed she saw the feet walk past the bedroom. _

_Ally screamed as she was pulled from underneath the bed staring face to face with the face of her killer. _

I knew that face... Victor Moon... king of the vampire coven. He's the one that wants my family dead after some bad history with my great ancestors 200 years ago. And it wasn't just my family he's after. After watching the disturbing scene of Ally becoming a fledgling it flashed to her waking up in the hospital with Aria and an old guy.

_"Ally, you will become one of us, a vampire hunter. Vampire killing runs in your blood after your father" Aria explained. _

There were more short scenes in my head of her training in the woods. A part with her passing out and saying my name, a strange phone call from her killer **( I don't know what to call him, just a killer because he took away MOST of her human life I guess, so just roll with it ) **and then 2 days ago when she passed out again, just like me.

The scenes in my head flashed off like lightning as the sun hit me into reality. Ally pulled her lips off me and we panted. That was definitely over 5 minutes without air. "See... I'm not the bad guy here" she held the back of my neck with one hand, our faces to close. I sighed "Ally, you're a vampire hunter -"

"For evil" she gave me a stern look. "But I refuse to believe that you are" her fingers twirled in my hair at the back of my head, threading it between them.

"Believe me I'm not" I took a breath and kissed her again. I could tell she was about to do it, the sexual tension between us is almost dangerous. She moaned as our lips locked together roughly.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything **

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

Everything just seemed perfect in that moment. We fight, we make up. Or in this case; we try murder each other, we make out. Austin's forehead pressed down on mine, curse my shortness. We both breathed heavily through our noses catching our breath, just living the moment.

Our hands were flat against each others as they rose up to chest heigh and intertwining our fingers. Austin kissed my forehead lovingly as we walked back hand-in-hand, like we had completely forgotten what was going on 5 minutes ago. "What about Aria?" Austin asked as we both looked at the front porch a few metres away.

"She is too, but only recently I'm afraid. She can't remember anything from after she was attacked" I sighed looking down. Aria didn't want this and neither had I. But that was the suffering that vampire wanted us to feel. "Ally?" Austin asked coming to a stop holding my hands to face him. "In that memory you showed me... I know who changed you"

My eyes widened "Who? And what did he want with my family?"

"His name is Victor Moon" he sighed looking down. I let go with one hand and ran inside with him dragging behind me. "ARIA! Aria quick!" I called. Aria came running down the stairs "what's wrong?"

"Quick, in the office" I sat down in the office chair with Aria and Austin leaning over behind me. I typed in the name **Victor Moon **into Uncle Matt's computer and we waited for the data to load. "I know who he is" Aria squinted at the name that uploaded with pages of recorded information and notes Uncle Matt obviously keyed down.

"He's King of the vampire coven from 200 years ago" Aria suddenly winced in pain grabbing her head and collapsing to the ground. Austin caught her arms, easing her down gently. We both got down to her level "my head, it hurts" Aria had a tight grip on my arm.

"She's been cursed" Austin said bitterly through his teeth. "How?"

"She has no memory of what happened? But when she does think about it, she's cursed to be in pain to stop thinking about it" Austin shook his head. "Aria, fight it, see past the pain" we repeated in Aria's ear. She had her eyes clenched shut, holding them shut for dear life.

* * *

**Aria's POV - **

It felt like a screw driver digging into my skull while my eyeballs are being sliced with a knife. It hurts so much I feel like I'm going to die. I thrusted my waist up leaning on my shoulders with a violent scream. There's only so much pain I can handle. "Aria! Fight it, see past the pain" Austin and Ally kept shouting at me.

"What's happening to me! Ah!" my voice screamed out, my throat stinging as I yelled to them.

"You've been cursed. Fight the pain" Austin's faint voice repeated. My body collapsed back down and my face dropped quietly, falling into my mind.

_"You and your stupid cousin aren't afraid of death, seeing you both suffer brings me joy" the vampire chuckled. _

_"You... you turned her" I yelled at him with anger. _

_"Clever girl... now tell me. Where. Is. Ally?" his evil voice whispered in my ear harshly. _

_"I-I don't know" I shook my head refusing to tell him anything. I let out a piercing scream as his teeth sunk down into my skin, my blood oozing down my shoulder. My head hung back weakly as he forced his bleeding wrist onto my mouth. Helplessly with no energy to fight him off, I couldn't help but swallow. _

My eyes opened and I caught my breath "I-I remember" I squeaked out. "It was him" my eyes wandered to the computer with the image of Victor Moon.

Austin and Ally looked at each other "he was the one who attacked Ally too"

"I know... he told me" I sighed feeling a tear roll down my cheek. "Ally I'm scared. He's coming after both of us" I cried into her hug. I know I'm older but everybody cries.

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

"Show me again" I whispered to her quietly in a seductive voice. Her eyes met mine and they spun bright blue with her fangs sinking down sharply. A wave of blue erupted my sight and a vision emerged after.

_Ally and I stood in the forest just with our foreheads touching and my hand stroking her cheek. "We belong together, you and I were meant to be, like we met for a reason" I said in soft whispers. _

_"Your eyes are my ocean, your skin is my earth and you heart is my world. If you weren't on this planet, I wouldn't be either, because we were made to meet our other half and make lives with our love" I peppered kisses along her neck from behind pulling her hair back. My fangs bit into her skin and I seductively sucked on the oozing blood. Ally moaned resting her head back onto my shoulder. _

_She pulled back and held my hand, leading me through the woods with a cheeky grin on her face. It began to rain but we kept on running as the water soaked us head to toe. We ran up onto a porch where the roof of it protected us from the rain. Our warm breaths fogged up in front of our faces and she quickly pecked my lips. "Come on" she opened the door going inside. _

_"You're the other half of my life and I want to share all of it with you for every moment" she whispered holding me by the back of the neck. Ally pulled me close for a long and passionate kiss. My hands held the sides of her waist and she placed hers over one of mine, leading it to the centre of her stomach. I pulled my head back with a grin, feeling the movement inside of her "hey baby daddy" she said in a seductive and sexy tone. _

The vision parted from my sight and I stared up at Ally "what do you think it means?"

"I picked her up from her waist and lay her on top of me "in my opinion you've been having fantasies about me" I stared up at her gorgeous face. Fledgling or not, I trust her, I can't bare to not be near her, I feel sick to my stomach and dizzy whenever it's too much to handle.

She lightly hit the side of my arm and pecked my lips "well then it's settled, I clearly want you as mine" she said in the sexiest way possible to turn me on, and i'd be lying if I said it wasn't working. "Come here" I pulled her head down for a deep and rough kiss as she giggled through our makeout session.

I rolled over on top of her and pinned her arms above her head "we can't have that now can we?" I joked kissing the sides of her neck where I had bitten her earlier several times. Ally laughed and wriggled under me. She's just so adorable.

Her bedroom door opened and Aria stood there holding the doorknob "Ally - oh, uh want me to come back at a better time?" she awkwardly took a step back.

Ally let her head fall back down "no that's alright" she sighed as I moved off of her and we both sat up on the side of her bed. "What's up?" Ally pulled her hair out of her bun.

"I just got an interesting phone call... it's about my dad" Ally immediately gained interest. "He's found Austin's parents"

My head instantly shot up. My parents? Why are they looking for my parents "Ally? What is she talking about?"

"But the thing is... he's been captured by the same people that took them" a tear went down her cheek.

"What do you want with my parents?"

Aria sighed "Ally, you need to hear this too..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER ! Oh well you probably already know what it's about**.

**Review if you wish to become part of this story, leave your name and a description of yourself :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything **

**Well this is basically my own ideas with a Twilight based idea. **

**Thank you to all reviewers who left me a description of ****themselves to become part of this magical fairytale! -if only it was real! **

**Also thank you for not putting in your AGE, keep that to yourself! But if you are in this story I've made up your age, if I get it wrong, don't tell me, if I get it right, definitely don't tell me. **

**Stay safe kids! But let your mind explore the fabulous writers on this site with their own made-up versions of Austin And Ally. You know sometimes I wish the stories made up on here could actually happen on Disney... but still, you know, PG. **

**Enjoy, my lovely minions :)**

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

"Ally! Ally stop!" Austin and Aria called out to me. I was furious. No, I was more than furious! How can Aria just spring this on me. It's all too much in one day.

I mean sure, Aria's a vampire and so's Austin. I can take that in one day. But not this!

Uncle Matt went to London because of me! BECAUSE OF ME! It's all to do with my passing out, which includes Austin, so he's tracking down his family. Who just so happen to be last seen in their London apartment after their three adoptive children left.

I'm not sure who to blame here. Uncle Matt for snooping around like that to get to whoever that mysterious Austin is, or because he's doing all this for me and now he's been kidnapped.

I need to clear my head.

I ran jumping over logs and past thick trees. I lost the sound of Austin and Aria calling me, but I just kept running. The wind blew in my face in an exhilarating bolt of electricity. I jumped and skipped zig-zagging my way through the forest like a maze. I reached the end and stopped at the edge of the rocky cliff.

I stared down as the waves rolled and crashed roughly against it with a thundering echo.

My heart raced and I stood at the edge with my eyes closed, just listening to my surroundings. Waves. Wind. Trees. Birds. Rustling leaves. It sounds beautiful.

"Don't do it" a voice called behind me. But I didn't know it...

I opened my eyes and turned around. A girl roughly, 9 years old stood still in front of the trees. "W-who are you? What are you doing this far out in the forest. Your parents would be worried sick" I questioned.

Her eyes morphed black as the wind blew strands of her light brown hair over her face. But she continued to keep a straight face and stand completely still, not even bothering to move it out of the way. Creepy.

"Don't question us" she said with a snap in her voice seriously.

"Us? How many of you are there?" I spun my head around looking. Suddenly a step behind me was another girl the same age. She had very long brunette hair, brown eyes, long eyelashes and a skinny waist.

"We're everywhere. You just don't see us, unless we want you to" and with another blink they were side-by-side next to each other.

"What do you want from me?" I froze on the spot nervous to even move.

"We are the daughters of the demon, we rome the earth without even knowing. You are in danger Ally, you and your half both are. They're coming for you" their creepy auto-tuned voices said in sync. Disappearing and reappearing in different places around me.

"Who are?" I kept spinning in circles from side to side looking for them.

"The dark ones" the little girl had on an evil and mysterious grin. "They'll come for the both of you. Soon" their giggles faded and I kept stepping back freaking out. My foot scraped off the edge and I lost my balance swinging my arms in circles. I screamed falling backwards over the cliff.

My head was back staring up at the blue sky with the light shining in my face and then it was all gone when I felt contact on my side... but I didn't hit the rocks? Something caught me? I missed the rocks and was dropped into the deep dark blue water. I hung down there and my eyes slowly opened.

I stared as something swam away with fiery red hair, moving quickly and sharply in breaststroke moves. I kept my breath in as my arm was tugged back to the surface. The echo of their voices fading under the ringing bell in my ears.

It began to clear and I heard the beautiful angelic voice repeating my name in concern. "Ally! Ally!"

I looked up to see my beautiful Austin leaning over me and holding the side of my face with wet dripping hair and only in his jeans. I coughed the water out beside me and Austin slowly sat me up. "Ally what were you thinking? You could have died" he helped me to my feet. I lost balance with my head spinning and he caught me.

"I-I didn't jump... I fell" I recalled as Austin lifted me up bridal-style. "Come on, we best get you home" he walked on the shelled beach empty with only the gloomy water washing more onto the shore. I looked back and a head was poking out of the water. That same red hair and freckles I thought I saw in the water. But in a blink, she was gone again.

* * *

"Ally! We were worried sick about you" Aria threw a towel around the back of my shoulders and eased me down on the couch with Austin. The pups all barked and licked the salty water off my legs. Dizzy I let my eyelids close and I snuggled back into Austin's chest.

What did they mean? _They're coming for both of us _

And who are the Dark ones?

My half? What even is that? My half of what?

Half of my friends? Half of my family? Half of my sandwich?

It just doesn't make any sense.

* * *

I woke up with the werewolf pups licking my face, I giggled sitting up before realising Austin was gone. I sighed, sinking back down into the side of the couch as the pups all snuggled against my warm skin heated by the blanket over me. I know it wasn't a dream what happened yesterday. It was all too real.

I got to my feet and walked to the kitchen. When was my last blood bag? I'm feeling really weak.

I sipped weakly letting some of it drip off my stained lips. I instantly feel myself healing on the inside, restoring strength back into my muscle. Yes I have muscles. But they're lady ones, not Arnold Schwarzenegger or the Rock. The small zing I feel on my eyes indicated that they're changing colour and it lasts for a good 5 seconds. The pupils have now gone from brown to red and my fangs are starting to poke at my lips.

I kept gulping and slurping up the blood until there wasn't a single drop left. Dropping it in the trashcan I feel myself rushing on a Blood High. Damn it! Usually I'm able to control myself with this but I've gone maybe 2 days without it and I just want more. The door bell rings. Oh god no, it's the Postie!

My head is telling me not to answer the door but I can't control myself. I sped to the door and opened. The postie is holding a few envelopes and his head looks up at me, his smile dropping. He's about to scream when I grasp his throat, pulling him off the ground in a teasing matter. A tubby guy like him must have really fatty blood...

Delicious.

I pull him inside, his bag dropping to the ground and the letters scattering over the porch. He muffles a scream as I pinned him on the wall and sunk my fangs into the side of his neck, the blood squirting on the walls and curtains. His blood runs cold as his heart slows down to a stop and I can feel his icy skin under me, losing all warmth in it.

I drop the dead body and his back slides down the wall, leaving a long trail of blood down it. His blue work shirt now has saturated blood stains on the collar and I come to realisation...

I just drank my first human.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything **

* * *

**Aria's POV - **

I pulled my car up the front of the house and carried the paper bags out of the trunk. I take a few steps before my eyes catch all the letters from the post man scattered across the porch. I instantly drop all the bags and run inside as fast as I can.

I instantly notice the postie dead on the floor with blood scraped on the wall. I bend down and feel his skin. Ice cold, he's been drunk dry. SHIT! ALLY! I start running up the stairs and I see Ally in her room curled up in a ball on the floor muttering words under her breath. She's in shock.

"Shh, shh, Ally, Ally, it's okay, what happened" I held her face up to mine. Her eyes were back to normal which is a good sign but she has blood splatters on her clothes and tear stained cheeks, drenched from her eyes that shed them.

"I-I couldn't control myself. I really couldn't. Oh god Ari, I killed him" she sobbed horrified. "I killed him" she repeated as I pulled her into a hug on the floor.

"It's okay. You didn't know what you were doing" I held the back of her head and bit my lip thinking. I let out a sigh "we have to get rid of the body though. Soon enough there will be people looking for him and when they find this was the last house he delivered to... it'll look pretty damn suspicious on us"

Ally rose her head and wiped her face "I know a place"

* * *

We lifted the fat man in the body bag and carried him to the porch. "What does this guy weigh? 150?" I groaned struggling. Ally seemed to be having no trouble at all. Even if she is a fledgling she's been trained to use her supernatural powers. I haven't.

We walked through the forest quickly and I was still having a hard time. Ally rolled her eyes and picked the bag up herself and we both began running. She's a lot faster but she also has that extra weight to carry around. So we're basically tying.

Ally and I reached the end and I looked out to a rocky cliff. "This is where you jumped" I studied the area

"I didn't jump, I fell" she mumbled as we both stared down at the rocks below us that the rough waves crashed onto violently. "On 3... 1, 2... 3" Ally and I swung the body over the edge and he went down, the body making a slicing sound. I couldn't look but Ally did. Taking it rather well I might add.

He had squished onto the sharp rocks cutting both the bag and body open. Disgusting. It moved slightly as the waves rolled it back, and it eventually went tumbling over the edge and sunk down deep, the brick tied to the feet dragging it to the ocean floor.

"No one has to know Ally" I held her shoulder. She seemed to be thinking. "What's up?"

"Nothing..." she walked away back towards the house. I stayed behind for a minute and just thought. What happened to make Ally fall off this cliff?

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

I stared in the fogged up mirror and wiped my hand over it to see my face. The steam from the shower cleared and I just stared at myself disappointingly. I'm a monster.

"Ally, hurry up. We have to get to school!" oh yeah. Did I forget to mention it's a school morning? What happened yesterday was messed up. How could I just let myself drink that poor man? He had a life. And I took it. He probably had a wife, kids and other people that cared for him and his loner job. Now there's already report of the missing postman.

I pulled my dry hair out of the bun and let the curls fall naturally in place. I picked up the laid out clothes on my bed and slipped them on infront of my bedroom mirror. Grey denim jeans, white mid-drift singlet tight on my stomach and a faded denim jacket unbuttoned. I climbed over the door of Aria's roof-less sports car and cranked up the radio.

It was quiet the whole ride to school. As we stopped at the last traffic lights a news report came on for the missing postman and Aria got the hint to turn it off. "Ally, I know you feel bad about it but it wasn't entirely your fault. You couldn't have stopped yourself if you wanted to. Now you have to at least try forget about it. If you're all mopy and miserable today Austin's gonna get the hint something's wrong and read your mind" she pressed on the pedal as the car started off again.

"You're right" I put on a fake smile. It's worth a try, at least it'll put me in some good mood. "Here, remember last year when you and I were jumping branch to branch and I fell and landed flat on the ground"

This instantly makes me burst into laughter. She basically landed in a star fish position cut off by her scream. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen in my life. She only got some bruises and a broken ankle to both our surprises. We just told Uncle Matt that she hurt herself in gym class. He bought it luckily.

Aria finds a park and I grab my stomach feeling pain with a groan. "Ally? Are you okay? Were you laughing too hard?" Aria leans over in concern. "No, I just- I have to go" I got out of the car and jogged across the car park. The sting inside my heart easing gently.

**( Ha, I bet you thought she was preggers! ) **

I just ran wherever I was led to and right when I was about to open the Library door it opened for me and I ran straight into someone. Austin himself. I instantly felt better and smiled at him. He smiled back with a chuckle and helped me up. "I was just going to look for you" he held my hand and we both went inside the empty library.

"I was too" I giggled as I stood in front of Austin on the chair. "It makes me sick when I haven't seen you for a while" I said seductively as he pulled me onto his lap. The sexual tension between us has always been pretty thick but never this hard core. Even back in my room the other day with our little "make out session" ... you know, before I found out he was a vampire. But either way it still ended with kissing.

I was in a straddling position on his lap as his hands held my hips. "Something's up, I can feel it" Austin groaned as I kissed his neck.

"You can feel something wrong? Or you can feel pleasure in this" I whispered continuing up his jaw. He stiffened nervously. "Both" he pushed me back up and stared at me with hungry eyes.

"I'm fine babe" I gave him an assuring smile. "Don't play this game with me, we both know that if I sense something wrong, there is" he smirked confidently. I sighed getting off his lap and just faced my back to him. I felt his arms snake around the back of my waste. "Don't make me read your mind. Wouldn't it be so much easier to tell me? And keep in mind that I'll know if you're lying or not" he whispered rocking side to side with me from behind.

I sighed and kept my mouth shut refusing to say anything. Either way he'll find out, and it's all too emotional for me to say without crying.

"Holy shit, Ally" Austin rested his head on my shoulder finishing up. "That was you?"

I nodded quietly as I held back the tear that threatened to fall. No. I will not cry. I'm fed up with crying all the time.

"Ally everything's fine. Like I saw, you had no control" he turned me around with a smile. I managed to pull one at him as he kissed my forehead in a caring matter. He stopped and looked at me curiously. "The daughters of the demon?" he questioned.

Shoot.

"I-I didn't jump yesterday... I fell" I whispered under my breath hesitantly. "Ally why didn't you tell me. What did they say to you?" he held my shoulders stiffly looking me deep in the eyes.

"The Dark One's are coming for me and- I-I don't know" I let my head drop refusing to make eye contact. He moved my head back up to face him with a single finger under my chin.

"And who, Ally?" he said in a serious tone.

"My other half... I don't even know what that means" I scoffed as Austin let me go. He looked in pure shock. "Your other half" he repeated. I wasn't sure what mood this was putting him into.

"Austin? Austin you're freaking me out, say something" I stared at his frozen and stiff body as he refused to even move or look away from me. "I-I understand now" he broke down onto his knees.

A tear fell to the ground and I never thought I'd see the day where a man cries. Especially a vampire like Austin. I bent down slowly in front of him and pushed his gold locks off his face. I rose his head to face me "Austin"

"I understand what's happening to us" his voice cracked. I pushed my eyebrows in curiously. "Austin, tell me" I said in a hushed tone quietly.

He lunged at me and kissed me hard on the lips. I wasn't expecting it but went along with it anyway. They moved hungrily and my mind went blank with no thought of anything but peace and a heavenly beautiful feeling of love. Images flashed in my mind of the dreams I had been having but it all ended too soon when Austin let go.

I wasn't sure what mood he was in now.

He pulled a smile and chuckled. "Ally Marie Dawson, I have been lucky to meet a girl as heavenly beautiful as you that shares the same curse I do. I loved you the moment we made eye contact in English class, and every touch we made sent this blissful rush up my body, nothing like I've ever felt before" he paused with our foreheads just touching together.

"A vampires destiny is to keep their species alive. These are not dreams we've been sharing... but visions of the future. Ally... you're my other half. We were both destined to meet and use our love to reproduce our species. It can take decades and centuries until you find them, or even just a year or two. But when you do, we share a bond powerful to destroy evil and keep our species growing. And I'm lucky enough for that person to be you"

I felt a smile crack on my face and breaking the tension I kissed his lips. "And I'm lucky for that person to be you" he returned the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything **

* * *

**Aria's POV - **

Ally slammed down a stack of books beside me as I blew off the dust of the pages I had read. My dad's computer says nothing about the Vampire tradition of "halves" but one of these books must say something about it. It's somehow linked to the way Ally's passing out and visions but I need to find it out first.

I'm really worried about dad. He's been kidnapped by a bunch of prehistoric vampires or whatever and I'm sitting here doing nothing about it. Sure, I figuring out the mystery for him as to how this is all happening, but he could be dead or enslaved. Or worse; he could have become on of them.

I've been stressing at nights with horrible dreams. We rescued dad from the vampires and when he found out I was one, he tied me to a post and burnt me alive. Matt's been raised to hunt and KILL vampires, and now he's living with one and a half.

I stood up holding the open book curiously and walked to Austin and Ally sitting on the desk. She was between Austin's lap with his arms around her waist from behind. Awe, how cute. They really are in love aren't they? What's it been? 2 weeks they've known each other. But like Austin said; she's his half, just like he's her half. Kind of like they own each other.

"Guys I think I found it" I blew more dust and wiped the page with my hand, careful not to damage the delicate paper. "Basically, a vampire is destined to find their soul mate - or their half. It can take a lifetime, a few years and sometimes even not at all before they've met, but when they do, they'll instantly feel a connection. This includes visions of the future, dreams and the need to be in each other's presence"

I smirked looking up at the two cuddling. So true. "Ah here it is. If separated for too long, both may experience passing's out from lack of contact" I tried to hold back a laugh. "Wow, attached much?" I joked snorting through it. I stopped laughing when I noticed Austin and Ally glaring at me. "Soz"

I saw Ally's face cringe up when I said 'soz' it's one of her pet hates.

"It's only one syllable longer to just say _sorry _yet you continue with _soz"_ she looked like she was going to gag.

"So that explains it, your bond is like a rubber band. It's comfortable when close together but when it stretches too much it snaps. You two just need to every now and then at least make _contact _whether it's the brush of a finger or a grey hair" I scoffed joking around again.

"No more jokes? Okay" I sighed. I've never been the best at making jokes, it's always serious around here living with my dad.

"All the answers are right here... why did he have to go all the way out to London England to find out Austin's past. It's obvious by the stack of files over there he's already found him with _nothing _on being a vampire but I presume he's gone to dig deeper into this" I sigh and let my back melt into the chair lazily.

Ally put a hand on my shoulder "we'll get him back, that's a promise" she gave me a hopeful smile.

I nodded weakly "I guess"

Standing up Austin and Ally followed me to the front porch "feeding time" I smirked as we all ran across the dirt road and through the trees. We all laughed as Ally and I were tying in the race but Austin was ahead obviously. "Come on, you run like a bunch of girls in high heels!" Austin called running backwards for a moment.

"Oh no he didn't" Ally smirked and sped up along side me as we caught up to Austin. "I won!" we all shouted in sink reaching the cliff. The wind in my face left the coldness plastered on and I loved the bolt of electricity it gave me. We all panted and I hi-fived Ally but we both turned curiously to what Austin was looking at.

"Is that a- a body bag?" he looked over the edge. Ally and I sent each other looks as we whipped our eyes to meet what he was looking at. "It's empty... the body's gone" I panicked, gripping the rocky cliff on the edge.

Ally's head flew backwards panting and she stared in horror to the trees. "Ally? What's wrong?" I put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched and let herself fall to the side, she looked at me with scared eyes before returning back to the emptiness.

"The daughters of the demon" she whispered to herself.

Austin and I looked at each other confused "where?"

Ally turned her head in disbelief "you can't see them can you? Or hear?"

Austin and I shook our heads.

**Ally's POV - **

_"The demon has announced your fate_

_it's ending soon_

_there's no one to save you now_

_beware the full moon" _

The children sung. I met Austin's eyes with a tear falling.

"Austin" I choked. He bent down beside me with an arm around my back "Ally what are they saying?"

I was speechless as I continued to listen to the two girls.

"He won't be around by the time you come to meet your death. There's nobody you can go to for help"

I was inside begging that Austin and Aria could listen to this and see what I'm seeing so I know I'm not crazy. "No! Leave me alone!" I cried yelling at them.

"They can see us if we choose for them too. But we came here for you" one girl grinned. "The next full moon is coming in a fortnight. You have 2 weeks until you'll meet the face of your opponent. But the final battle will come when we decide you're ready" the other walked up beside me, whispering in my ear. "This is _your _destiny"

And with that they disappeared as smoke in the wind. I stared up and then my head dropped back to the ground panting. "No! No, no, no, no, no" I repeated in heavy sobs. Austin cradled me in his lap as I clung my arms tightly onto him. "Austin... Someone's coming for me" I cleared my throat best I could.

* * *

I walked around the school with my head down, checking in the sides of my eyes for any sign of anyone who might want to kill me. Well it's worth a shot. I ran into somebody and was caught by Austin's arms. "Whoa hey All's" he lifted my chin, Austin saw the scare in my eyes and sighed pulling me into a long hug "I promise I won't let anything happen to you"

_If only you believed me when I said I can't be saved _

I thought in my head. Though I try telling him that he won't be able to save me, he refuses to believe it and vowed to protect me. "You are my half, I'm bound to keep you safe so we can live on this Earth together to create lives with our love, which is stronger than anyone who dares to kill you" he whispered soothing words in my ears.

I wiped a tear that was about to slip from under my eyelid - I will not cry.

* * *

**Uncle Matt's POV - **

I struggled in my chair that I was tied to. They've been torturing me every day for the past week; hot metal pushed against my back and leaving burns and scaring, hanging me by my hands while being whipped and cutting me with a knife. I can't seem to feel anything but pain all over my body. All just to get me to talk about Ally...

Where is she?

Who is she with?

Where's she living?

Is she a full vampire yet?

But I refuse to say anything, I'll take it to the grave if I have to.

"It's worse if you fight it" a deep voice came from nowhere. A shadowy figure took a step forward, close enough to the light I could see the outline of his body. "You know for only a week here, you've missed out on a lot back home" he chuckled evilly.

"Who are you?" I choked weakly.

"Like father like daughter... completely different yet the same questions and stubbornness. She wouldn't give up Ally's location either"

"What did you do!?" I yelled with anger. "Don't you touch my little girl!"

I could feel the smirk on his face, I wanted to slap that happiness right off his cheeks. "She's not a little girl anymore Matt, she's grown up... but don't worry, she'll stay the teenager she is until the end of time" and with that he stepped back laughing with pride.

"NO!" I screamed and yelled. I never should have left. Now Aria's suffering the same fate I am... except she'll live through it being immortal. "SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

I made my way down the halls and made the last turn. I stopped with a sigh of relief "Ally" I smiled to myself. School ended ages ago and I haven't been able to find her anywhere. She sat with her knees up and her back against the wall outside the Biology lab. I came up and sat close beside her.

"Austin..." she whispered quietly not taking her eyes off from the widow. She looked like she was going to cry again but she wiped them quickly. I shuffled even closer so her sides were crushing against mine and my arm around her shoulder. "Shh, Ally. I'm here" I cupped my hand on her cheek to push it flat on mine. I kissed her forehead and pulled her onto my lap.

Out eyes finally made contact and I saw the sadness and worry in them. She stared down to my hand as she pressed her palm on mine "I have to show you something" she quietly sobbed.

_"Austin? Austin is that you?" Ally spun her head around in different direction around her in the woods. She started giggling "Austin I know it's you, come out!" she had a big grin on her face. _

_Leaves and twigs crunched behind her and she turned her head to face them only to be caught by surprise. There stood a man with his head hanging down and she couldn't see his face. The moon lit in his direction light a bright spotlight. Suddenly he started to growl morphing into a werewolf. "AUSTIN!" Ally screamed turning to run. _

_The wolf barked chasing her. She crouched down as the werewolf tripped over her back and rolled to only get back on all-fours quickly. Ally hissed at him, letting her fangs show. _

_Another wolf came from behind the trees carrying a body in his mouth... it was mine. The dead and lifeless me rolled out of it's mouth to hit the autumn leaves with a thud. Ally took her eyes off the wolves for a moment and felt her heart shatter. Suddenly, she couldn't pull her eyes off him. _

_Then it was all black. _

I opened my eyes to see Ally's face again "Austin... we can't win this one" she sobbed. I latched my arms around her back and made sure I was feeling every part of her body, I can't lose Ally. I only just found her.

"We can, there has to be a way around this" I assured her. "Our love is stronger than any force of evil"

Her heart raced and she kissed me hard on the lips. Rough and passionate, like we're making it last.

.

I groaned walking backwards with Ally's legs around my waist. I fell backwards onto my bed with her now straddling my waist. Ally let out a whimper as my hands ripped the material of her shirt clean in half and my fingers traced over her now bare back. "I love you" she whispered "I have since I first saw you. And nothing can be more special than what we're about to do"

"I love you too. Since we met I've just known somewhere inside you were the one, though neither of us never understood the meaning of our feelings"

.

"Yeah I'm at Austin's" Ally spoke into the phone leaning her back on the wall. I sat back on the bed and watched as the oversized shirt hitched up over the tops of her thighs. Ally blushed flicking her eyes at me for a second. "Okay well I'll see you then. Sure. I will" she nodded and hung up. She then sighed crawling back into the bed beside me. "Aria" she simply stated.

I rolled over so one arm was over her stomach and my chin resting on her shoulder. "What'd she want" I smiled up at her in awe.

I'm the luckiest person in the world to be able to experience intercourse with a girl as beautiful as Ally.

"She said she'll be gone for a week or so for an important meeting Uncle Matt was supposed to go to" she trailed her fingernails in a circle on the tops of my hand, making me shiver. I held her fingers with them over mine and my thumb on top. I peppered kisses lovingly on her hand several times.

Ally sat up and walked out of the bed "I'm having a shower... you joining me?" she smirked stopping at my bedroom door. I saw the dirty look in her eye and flipped the covers off my leg. Within a second I sped to the bathroom with her.

* * *

**Wow, okay so we finally got some "Auslly Action" in the story. I didn't go into detail because I can barely write the word... (rhymes with stick, long like a stick) without having a spaz on the 'backspace' key.**


End file.
